Technical Field
This invention relates to an antenna module and, in particular, to an antenna module which can protect the communication component from being damaged by the static electricity and also can meet the standard requirement of the electrostatic protection test, and further, can provide better communication quality for the electronic device.
Related Art
Portable electronic devices have gradually attracted most consumers in recent years due to their advantages such as compact size, convenient operation experience and powerful functions. Meanwhile, portable electronic devices are also continuously developed towards the lightness and thinness. Presently, most portable electronic devices are equipped with a wireless transmission function, and the antenna used therein is one of the main components for the wireless transmission function.
However, in the process of the manufacturing, production, assembly, test, storage or transportation of the electronic device, some static electricity will be accumulated on the human body, instrument or storage equipment or even on the electronic components themselves. If the above-mentioned objects contact each other in an unintended situation, the electricity discharging path will be formed, and therefore the electronic device or components will be influenced by the electrostatic discharge (ESD). As a result, not only the components will be damaged, but also the communication quality will be reduced.
In the prior art, for the electronic device with the wireless communication function, the antenna module will be disposed inside the systematic structure (such as a casing), to avoid that the electrostatic energy is directly coupled to the radiation portion of the antenna module causing the damage of the rear-end communication component. Otherwise, a part of the ground area is formed in the antenna module to avoid the electrostatic energy from being directly coupled to the radiation portion of the antenna module and from flowing in through the feed point to damage the rear-end radio-frequency module. However, the above two methods will both reduce the sensitivity of the antenna module for a certain level.
Although the above methods can avoid the electrostatic energy from being directly coupled to the antenna module and can thus protect the communication component from the influence of the static electricity, it still does not meet the standard requirement of the electrostatic protection test for the precision electronic device. Besides, the sensitivity of the antenna module for receiving signals will be deteriorated for a certain level, and therefore the electronic device will be kept in a state with worse communication quality.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide an antenna module which can protect the communication component from being damaged by the static electricity and also can meet the standard requirement of the electrostatic protection test, and further, can provide better communication quality for the electronic device.